


Because

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A short fic set just after that scene outside the Queen's Head in the episode 'In Divine Proportion'.
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Because

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

He led me across the rough ground of the car park, guiding me with infinite care. My body still secure in his arms, his warmth comforting me even though I couldn’t stop crying.

I should have been embarrassed, but I wasn’t. This was Tommy, my friend. He’d seen me cry before, and it hadn’t made him think any less of me. I knew he wouldn’t now.

As we reached the Bristol, I tightened my grip on him, scared that if he let me go, even for a second, I would fall apart completely. His hand rubbed my back, his beloved voice whispering soothing nonsense.

I looked up at him, my face puffy and tear-stained, and one word escaped from my lips.

“Why?”

He smiled down at me, and replied with one word of his own.

“Because.”


End file.
